battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tantrum
Not to be confused with the robot that competed at Season 3.0. Tantrum is a heavyweight robot which competed in both seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. This four-wheeled robot was armed with a spring-loaded flipping arm with 9,000 lbs of pressure. It didn't do well in its debut, only winning one match and losing two other matches. For Season 4, Tantrum gained some new upgrades with a new body, hinged wedges at the front, and a new weapon. Replacing the titanium flipper was a unique weapon, a spinning disc that could move back and forth electrically and "punch" an opponent that got too close. This version did slightly better, going 2-2, but its weapon was barely effective and hardly worked at points. The team also competed with a similar version called Boxing Champion at the second season of King of Bots, where it had a slightly better performance. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Tantrum's first match was against Battle Royale With Cheese. Before the match, the team added an additional wedge plate on the flipper which resembled a spatula and decorative kitchen utensils on its fists. The match started off well for Tantrum as its opponent was unable to get its weapon going and was able to flip Battle Royale With Cheese almost immediately. Tantrum pushed Battle Royale With Cheese onto the screws and eventually flipped it back over. However, Tantrum remained in control as Battle Royale With Cheese was having trouble spinning up its weapon, barring one instance where Tantrum intercepted the weapon's motion. Time ran out and Tantrum won on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Next up for Tantrum was Mecha Rampage. When the match began, Tantrum was off to a poor start as they lost one of the cosmetic eyes. As the match progressed, Tantrum took another hit that didn't seem to do any major damage. However, Tantrum took another hit from its opponent and lost the left fist. It was also having drive issues resulting from the failed flipper mechanism that in turn pivoted such that the part of the mechanism that rotates with a chain was touching the arena floor. This lifted Tantrum's drive wheels off the arena floor where it couldn't move. Tantrum took a final hit from Mecha Rampage and was counted out, giving Mecha Rampage the win by KO. Tantrum wasn't done yet, however as they volunteered to take part in an exhibition match against Tombstone. Before the match, Tantrum's builder agreed to give Tombstone's builder Ray Billings a fist if he broke off Tantrum. The match got underway and Tantrum was slow to advance across the arena. By the time it reached Tombstone, Tantrum had lost one of its two front fists. Tantrum was doing well to absorb the next hit but lost the other fist shortly thereafter, embedding itself in the wire conduit in the corner, narrowly missing the electrical wiring for the lights and causing a fire or other damage. Tantrum wasn't able to move much and eventually stopped working, trying desperately to move with its flipper. Tantrum was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by KO and one of the two fists as a trophy. Discovery Season 4 Tantrum started off its season with an untelevised rumble and fought newcomers Jasper and Uppercut. Tantrum was able to get under Jasper and use its puncher to nearly dislodge the front right armor. While Tantrum had Jasper in the corner, Uppercut dished out a hit to the side of Tantrum, but something happened to Uppercut after that hit that allowed Tantrum to control it. Tantrum won by KO, with no further knowledge on what happened to its opponents. Tantrum's next match was against veteran multibot, Gemini. Tantrum went with a more traditional front wedge to deflect blows from Gemini. When the match began, Tantrum had little trouble dealing with Gemini as they mostly either bounced off the wedge or went up the wedge and were thrown into the air by its spinning weapon. Tantrum continued its attacks, eventually high-centering the black Gemini robot before taking it out on the red one. However, the red Gemini got the black Gemini free from debris and Tantrum resumed the action. Tantrum managed to throw the red Gemini under the pulverizer before the black Gemini stopped moving. The match went the distance but the judges awarded a 3-0 unanimous decision to Tantrum. Tantrum's next opponent was veteran Skorpios. This time, Tantrum was back to its more typical setup for the fight with its two wedgelets to accompany its spinner. Tantrum got into the match without the ability to do much as their weapon wasn't able to reach Skorpios, which resulted in them having sparks shaved off. Tantrum continued to have trouble making contact with Skorpios at all and consequently couldn't mount much of an offense at all. Still, Tantrum remained mobile for the entire fight, but the judges awarded Skorpios a unanimous 3-0 decision. Next for Tantrum was Greg Gibson and Yeti. As the match got underway, Tantrum was doing well to absorb the attacks from Yeti and its wedgelets served as a shield against Yeti's drum. They also had the advantage with their weapon as they could keep Yeti from going over top and possibly causing damage from above. However, as the fight wore on, Tantrum's bottom plate was starting to suffer damage and was hindering Tantrum's ability to drive. Tantrum took a solid hit on its weapon from the pulverizer and then was left almost motionless. Tantrum was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO. Tantrum wasn't done yet as they had an exhibition match against fellow vetran Lucky. Tantrum opted to remove its front wedgelets and just use its spinner for attacks. After a tentative start, this proved to be a poor decision as they were soon tossed by Lucky. Tantrum stayed upright but didn't really have the weapon system to take on Lucky and were tossed again. After a third toss, Tantrum attacked Lucky's side, not causing any major damage. Lucky had been having drive issues from the start of the fight but Tantrum was then tossed over, where it struggled to self-right. Eventually, Tantrum's righting mechanism gave up and caused smoke to pour out. Both robots were counted out, sending the fight to a judges decision, which ruled surprisingly for Tantrum. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It'll make you a bigger crybaby than Tom Brady! Aw come on, you think I care if Boston fans hate me? It's TANTRUM!" "Knock knock. (Who's there?) Boo. (Boo who?) Open the door and I'll give you somethin' to cry about. It's TANTRUM!" "Get ready to get slapped around 'till you cry ''I'm so.....*sobbing* scared *sobbing* ''It's TANTRUM!" "It might have a baby face, but it's armed with some adult teeth. There's nothing minor about this meltdown, son. (Faruq has a fake meltdown) It's TANTRUM!" "This bots battle cry is gimme gimme gimme, my my my! It needs to go to the naughty chair, but it won't stay there. It's TANTRUM!" See also * Boxing Champion (King of Bots) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt Category:Robots armed with unique weapons